Hiccups
by Black Jinx
Summary: When a certian Ultimate Evil gets a horrible case, Acacia decides to give him her own special "cure". Oneshot, slight VicexOc


**A/N: Another oneshot, just for kicks and giggles. If you have read the oneshot Calm, then you will recognize a few of the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KU or any of it's characters. All oc's belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Acacia sighed deeply, resting her head on her hand. "It's so boring around here," she moaned aloud.<p>

"You don't have to stay here, you know," the female Douji heard K call from the kitchen. "Just because Vice said you had to stay here doesn't mean you actually need to comply."

"I'm sure you'd love to tell him I left the apartment just because you gave the notion," she retorted, returning to the dank apartment. "I've pissed him off once before, I'm not about ready to go through it again."

Both of them shuddered at the memory, a raging Vice stalking about the apartment in a frenzy, ready to peel her of her now artificial skin. She was not about to make that mistake again.

"You have a point," the buck-toothed man stated.

Acacia felt an aura nearing the apartment. One aura soon turned into several different kinds. If she closed her eyes and pictured hard enough, she could almost give the auras colors, telling them who they belonged to. One was in a slight fearful mode, the other in a tone of annoyance, and the third rang loud and clear for her. A dark, malicious entity, the sins of the world wrapped up in a nice little package.

"Vice, I keep telling you I don't know how you got them!" the two heard a female voice yell. Acacia recognized it as Lydia's her friend from their original world.

"You're so *hic* full of bull*hic*shit!" the epitome of evil himself hollered back, entering the apartment in a furious rage. "If you di*hic*dn't give them to *hic* me, then who *hic* did?"

Acacia silently looked at Jealousy, who followed the duo closely behind. The envious Douji wandered over to her, probably to explain the situation. "Vice has the hiccups," he whispered monotoneously.

"I could kind of figure that out," she whispered back. "Has he ever had the hiccups before?" She could feel a slight air of amusement emanating from the pink and blue Douji, a smirk on his face. "He's never had them before, has he?"

"Had *hic* what?" Vice shouted, turning on her. She felt green claws wrap around her shoulders and pull her towards him. "What the *hic* fuck is going *hic* on?"

"Easy," she warned him, using her now released pale yellow gauntlets to push him away from her gently. "You have the hiccups."

"Hiccups?"

"You know, when your diaphragm and nearby muscles convulse, causing you to briefly gulp air?"

"I know what *hic* fucking hiccups *hic* are!" he shouted. Acacia tried her hardest to stifle her growing smile. Everytime a hiccup came through, his voice ended up squeaking despite the usual husky tone she was used to. She watched as his chest expand slightly as another one came through, causing him to move a bit.

"The fuck *hic* you smiling about?" he growled.

"Sorry," she giggled, hiding her face behind a pale gauntlet. "You just sound so adorable when you hiccup." Calming herself, she return her gaze to the three.

"Well, there are way to get rid of hiccups," Acacia stated. "Holding your breath, spoonful of sugar, drinking water, scaring someone. Let's just start trying some of them and see what happens."

* * *

><p>At the moment, the three Doujis watched as Vice, who was currently sitting upside down on K's couch, tried to chug a glass of water as fast as he physically could. Acacia appeared slightly concerned as Lydia chanted for the evil Douji to continue.<p>

Dropping the now empty glass on the floor, Vice quickly uprighted himself and waited.

"Well?" the nuetral female asked.

"Just fucking *hic* wait!" he shouted, the spasm interuppting him mid-sentence. Acacia and Lydia both emitted a sigh of exhasperation. "This *hic* is fuck*hic*ing ridiculous!" Vice roared, unable to quell the now frequent hiccups.

"We've tried everything!" Acacia moaned.

"Holding his breath?" Lydia asked.

"Check."

"Spoonfuls of sugar?"

"Check."

"Shot of lemon juice and water?"

"I am *hic* not taking *hic* that shit again," the green Douji warned the embodiment of fear. In return, she simply stuck her pale pink tongue out at him.

"Then what do we do?"

"Wait for them to go away, I guess," Jealousy spoke. Acacia looked over at the clock hanging on the wall near the kitchen and gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" she heard her friend ask. Gathering her coat, the tranquil Douji headed for the door.

"I was supposed to meet up with Akira-sama over an hour ago for a fitting!" she panicked. "I am so late right now!" As she readied to leave, she quickly turned to Vice. "I think I might know how to fix your hiccups, Vice-socho."

"Really? *hic* How?" he asked her, sneering. He crossed his arms over his chest, and Acacia had a playful smile grace her lips.

"Well, first you have to uncross your arms." Immediately, the epitome of evil complied to her demand, rolling his eyes. "Now put them behind your back, life this," she said, holding both her hands.

"This is *hic* so fuck-"

Acacia instantly wrapped her arms around Vice's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Vice's eyes immediately went wide, staring at her in shock. As she pulled away, she smiled as she ran out the door. "You're welcome!"

The two watched as Vice simply stared after the girl, a deep red creeping across his face. "She...kissed me," he mumbled, never blinking.

"It's not like she hasn't done it before," Lydia mumbled. "But at least your hiccups are gone."

**Yay, shitty oneshot! Please review.**


End file.
